


Sacrifice

by Nisaki



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: AU, First Time, M/M, SebaCiel - Freeform, Smut, animals dying, dark themes, fucked up rituals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-03 01:17:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11521506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nisaki/pseuds/Nisaki
Summary: Ciel lived in a small village where they sacrificed a person to the gods every spring, this year he was the sacrifice.





	Sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

> This is more Ciel and Sebastian than the last one-shot I wrote, which means it's dark and disturbing. But nothing dark enough to turn a sebaciel fan away.  
> Special thanks to Miyukiki for her continuous encouragement, I wouldn't have finished this without her screaming at me in caps. I love you mimi-chan <3

When he was five, Ciel had watched the villagers slaughter a sheep, they placed _it_ -it because if it's a _he_ we can't hurt it anymore- on the hard, unyielding rock that served as an altar and made a gash through its throat.

Blood, shining crimson, flowed down on the altar, coloring everything red.

 _Drip, drip, drip_.

So much blood.

The only thought in his mind was that the sheep didn't fight, it lowered its head, accepted its fate. His people said it was a good omen, the gods were happy with them, and they were lying. There was no God, only demons, Ciel knew. He saw him, eyes like the blood spilled from the poor animal, hair dark like an angry night, and he was laughing. He wanted Ciel to come to him.

Ciel didn't.

When Ciel was thirteen, he was the sheep. Rachel cried, and so did Vincent. The gods wanted Ciel, he was marked on his eye as a sacrifice, and so they would give him up.

In the month before the spring, Ciel was treated like a king, he knew it was because of his mark, they wanted him happy. Everyone apologized to him, brought him gifts and food and flowers. He was special, the priest told him, the gods had chosen him. There was no God, only one demon, and he wanted Ciel long before his right eye glowed fuchsia.

Elizabeth screamed at the priest, called him a monster, asked Ciel to run away. They locked her up. She was well loved, had the sun in her curly tresses, and lush green in her eyes, and Ciel hated the villagers. No one should hurt something so pure, and yet her mother slapped her.

That night Ciel promised the priest that he would turn the village to ashes, when he saw the demon's eyes that night, Ciel didn't close his.

They led him to the small chaperon, asked him to confess. _You should be clean_ , the priest told him, _the gods wouldn't have you dirty_. He did not speak, he had nothing he regretted doing.  After that they washed him.

Warm water was poured over him, many servants tended to the task, they massaged his body with oils, added perfume to his bathing water. They brushed his hair, wove him a crown of lavender, and dressed him in white. He stared at himself in the mirror, he looked like a bride ready to walk down the aisle, he looked like a sheep ready to be taken to the butcher.

The whole village assembled on the way leading to the mountains, they were saying their goodbyes. No one cried, not even Elizabeth, he tried to hug her but it wasn't allowed, he was clean now, others' hands would taint him. They all carried baskets filled with flowers and petals, his mother was smiling, so was Elizabeth. _You're our hero, Ciel_.

He was their sacrificial lamb. He hated them all.

He mounted a white horse, the animal's mane was braided and decorated with flowers similar to the ones in Ciel's hair, he smiled at the irony; the horse would come back from this journey, Ciel wouldn't.

The priest held the reins, and walked the horse in the direction of the mountain. The road was rocky but not long, the spring air making it easy, and the forest around them smelled fresh. There wasn't water in sight, but Ciel heard a nearby stream, the sound of the current mixed with the songs of the birds, Ciel had never been so angry.

They arrived at a clearing, surrounded by the high trees like a castle protected by unbreakable walls, in the center was a stone altar, not different from the one they had in the village, the one they covered with animals' blood.  The priest didn't utter a sound, he placed Ciel on the cold stone and shackled him to it, wrists and ankles tied fast. He then got on the horse and ran like the Devil was on his heels, Ciel laughed. The Devil was coming for _him_.

The weather cooled down as the sun set, the velvet sky was embroidered with stars, the place would've been pitch dark if it wasn't a full moon night. The birds quieted and allowed the owls to take over, squeaks of roaches and croaks of frogs joined the symphony played by the forest, and Ciel waited.

Soon, the breeze was cold enough for him to think about freezing, he never moved despite his worries, didn't tug at his restrains, he knew better than to hurt his skin for something so useless. Then he heard it, the sound of steps getting closer, he didn't turn his head, was endlessly patient as the creature walked towards him.

The demon hovered over Ciel, wine colored eyes staring him down, intense and beautiful, Ciel thought them more captivating than the chains holding him ever hoped to be. The demon smiled, voice honey smooth as he asked:

''Are you scared?''

Ciel shook his head no. The demon cocked his head to the side in contemplation.

''You really aren't, how interesting,'' He was taunting as if Ciel should be afraid, and Ciel felt a flare of anger bursting inside his chest.

''I wouldn't feel an emotion so useless as fear,'' He informed the demon. Eyes locked with his, the creature looked taken aback like he didn't expect Ciel to be calm in his predicament. Ciel huffed in annoyance, buffing his chest in a futile attempt to appear threatening.

''What's your name, boy?'' The demon enquired and Ciel snorted.

''You already know my name,'' The demon leaned down close, almost touching his nose to Ciel and Ciel just then took in the rest of his features. He was focused on the eyes, but the rest didn't disappoint either; strong jaw line and pale smooth skin stretched over high cheekbones. His hair was flying around his face as if made from smoke, the rest of his skin covered with something akin to leather.

''Ciel,'' The demon said, ''Means heaven,''

''Sky,'' Ciel shot back, as if offended by the word.

'' _Heaven_ ,'' The demon insisted.

''So what about you? What's your name?''

''You want to know my name?'' The demon asked, incredulous. ''What will you do with my name? You think you'll be around long enough to use it?'' Ciel shrugged as best as he could with his arms chained up over his head like they were.

''It's Sebastian,''

''It's a pleasure, _Sebastian_.'' The way Ciel's tongue curled around his name made Sebastian pause, the boy sounded almost _flirtatious_. But that couldn't be the case, all humans feared him, Sebastian couldn't fathom being taken less than seriously and by someone so small.

''Don't you know what I do to the people sacrificed to me?'' His voice took on a menacing edge, as he watched the boy's expression remain unchanged. This lad was getting on his nerves, he couldn't recall the last time he _was_ annoyed.

''Eat them?'' Ciel asked, completely apathetic. Sebastian seethed.

''Why are you so calm?!'' He hissed.

Ciel smirked, ''If your sacrificial lamb doesn't fight, it means the gods are happy with you,'' He recited as if this line was repeated to him numerous times, Sebastian blinked at him twice and then threw his head back; genuine laughter erupting from his chest for the first time in centuries.

''If you're not going to resist, there's no point of keeping these,'' With a flick of his hand the shackles holding Ciel evaporated. Ciel sat up on the altar, throwing Sebastian a curious look.

They stared at each other for a while, Sebastian appreciating the beauty that is this boy, till Ciel raised a tentative hand up, fingers hesitating before passing through Sebastian's charcoal locks. Ciel's lips parted in wonder as he started to move his digits with intent, petting the demon like he was a huge cat. He slid his little hand down, fingers settling over the demon's cheek, their eyes locking gazes once more. In a show of courage Ciel didn't feel, he leaned in and touched his lips to the demon's.

He jerked back as if Sebastian's lips were on fire, eyes widening, he couldn't decipher what had possessed him to do such a bold move. Ciel had seen people trading kisses before, but he's never felt the desire to do so himself; he hadn't thought that the urge to lock lips with another would struck him in the middle of the forest. On what most likely would be the last night of his short life.

Last night in his life, had he the time for second thoughts?

The demon didn't move, didn't ask Ciel why he had done what he had done, remained as he was safe for the light smirk his mouth was curved into. And that more than anything tempted Ciel to try again.

This time he didn't pull back, attaching their lips more insistently, Sebastian hummed against him, smiling once more.

''What's so funny?'' Ciel demanded, cheeks a lovely hue of red, as he crossed his arms on his chest. Sebastian shook his head and got closer, motions measured. One of his hands curled below Ciel's jaw, tilting his face upwards, the other sneaked into Ciel's soft locks, fingers threading through them and tugging.

Ciel gasped at the burst of pained pleasure that ran through him, and Sebastian chose that moment to seal their lips again. The way Sebastian kissed him had him dizzy, his lips were gentle, slow as they pressed against Ciel's, tongue often dragging along Ciel's bottom lip till he understood what the demon wanted.

He opened his mouth wide, welcoming the invading warm muscle, his own tongue tangled with Sebastian's sending jolts of pleasure through him. Ciel felt like he was being preyed upon, his mouth was being licked hungrily, the demon sucking at his tongue and brushing against the indentations of his teeth. His body went hot, and his toes curled, lungs burning with the lack of air, Sebastian broke the kiss as if sensing Ciel's need to breathe and instead licked and sucked at his delicious neck.

Sebastian was leaving marks, bites and bruising kisses branding up Ciel as his. He was losing control, his body coming to life for the first time in long years. Everything about the boy was driving him crazy. His smooth skin, his skinny waist, those tantalizing red lips that begged to be kissed, and smooth, alabaster legs that were pure sin. Ciel's legs alone were alluring enough to drag the most holy of men down to hell, and Sebastian was too weak to not dive in. His hands fisted in the gown Ciel was wearing, in one fluid motion, he ripped it apart, baring the boy for his hungry gaze.

Ciel yelped as his clothes were torn, and glared at Sebastian, who gave him a satisfied smile before he devoured his mouth. This kiss was its previous opposite, it wasn't exploratory, but forceful and demanding. Like Sebastian was stealing the very air from Ciel's chest and burning it inside his own. Ciel buried his fingers in the demon's hair, pulling him closer.       

In the next second Ciel was pinned down to the altar, Sebastian spreading his legs and settling between them. Perfect weight pressing Ciel farther onto the cold stone. He moaned as Sebastian rocked against him, hard and rough. He grew needy and desperate and he didn't know what he wanted, incomprehensible words falling from his lips like a mantra.

''Sebastian, please _please_ '' He had no idea what he was asking for, but something was twisting in his  stomach, hot and demanding; impossible to ignore. His nails dug into Sebastian's flesh, urging him on as his hips thrust down against Ciel.

''More, more, more,'' Ciel chanted, if he was going to die let it be by this, let him go feeling like he was on fire. Whatever was covering the demon was now gone, leaving in its place pale skin that Ciel couldn't resist biting into.

Sebastian hissed above him, hand coming up to Ciel's mouth, pushing on his teeth, Ciel bit down again, causing the demon to grown in ecstasy. He trailed those fingers down Ciel's chest, over his belly and behind his testicles, rubbing around his hole. Ciel bucked his hips up, surprised at how good that felt. Cried out higher when one finger pushed inside, suddenly wet and slick with something unknown to Ciel.

He didn't care about anything anymore, threw his head back and shouted in time with the fingers opening him up, trying desperately to get them to move faster, to brush against that magical place inside him that made him blind with pleasure.

Sebastian took his time though, scissoring them inside and ignoring that spot Ciel wanted them against the most on purpose. Ciel whined in frustration, tears gathering in his eyes at the sweet torture, he wanted it to end but he wanted it to go on forever.

Finally, Sebastian lined himself above Ciel, and Ciel felt something hot and hard, so much bigger than three fingers, pushing  into him. Sebastian's cock slid in like a hot knife cutting butter, easy and smooth, and he fit there perfectly.

Everything was on fire, the world was falling apart; spinning. But Ciel was going up, up to diamond filled sky, this is heaven. Here in between this demon's arms, this creature who's supposed to be evil and feral, Ciel found paradise, and he never wished to leave again.

Hips snapping faster, Sebastian panted into Ciel's neck, lapping at the sweat gathering there, the boy tasted impossibly sweet, unbelievably delicious, and he was going to kill Sebastian with his high pitched, needy moans. This boy was made for him, and Sebastian would keep him. He fucked into Ciel harder, losing control on his pace as both of them got closer to getting undone, Ciel's walls were clamping down on him, hot and tight and so fucking perfect, and he couldn't take it anymore. His pride would hurt if he came before the boy, so he took the boy's member in his hands, rhythmic jerks of his wrist and Ciel was shooting white onto his torso. Sebastian followed not long after, releasing deep inside Ciel's ass.

He pulled out and relished the filthy sight of his seed dripping down the boy's creamy thighs, his hole puffy and used, an exquisite  image of  debauchery. Sebastian couldn't help himself, he leaned down and dragged his tongue up Ciel's thigh and into his hole, his taste mixing with Ciel's, making up the best meal Sebastian had ever consumed. Ciel halfheartedly pushed at his head, but soon enough gave up. whimpering and moaning at the feeling of Sebastian licking him clean.

By the time he was done they were both hard again, so Sebastian Sat on the altar and placed the boy in his lap, feeding his cock to Ciel's hungry hole and bouncing him up and down on it. Ciel was a fast learner, and it didn't take long before he was repeatedly impaling himself on the hard member, seeking his own pleasure. When his weak muscles gave out, Sebastian took over again, leading them both to another climax.

Later, Sebastian had Ciel cradled to his chest, draped over his thighs like a big baby. Ciel's head was against his clavicle and he almost purred at the way Sebastian was stroking his hair.

''I want to take you with me, would you like that, little one?'' Sebastian asked at one point, not sure if his little lover was awake to hear him. Ciel stirred in his arms, nuzzling on Sebastian's pectoral with his cheek.

''Where to?'' Ciel whispered, voice heavy with somnolence.

''Anywhere you want,'' Sebastian surprised himself by saying, he hadn't realized up till he said those words that he meant them, he'd do anything the boy wanted.

''And the village? Why did you stay here so long, you don't really need the sacrifices, do you?''

''They stopped being fun long ago, I stayed because I had nowhere to be,'' He answered truthfully.

''So, I'm your new toy,'' It wasn't a question, Ciel was simply stating a fact that he concluded, and he was right. He was now Sebastian's precious doll.

 Silence dominated for a minute, the wind the only sound heard, Ciel's brows were knitted together in contemplation.

''I will accompany you, if you do something for me in return,''

Sebastian laughed, this boy was a treasure; he acted like he had an actual choice in the matter, and while Sebastian was going to let him choose what to do and where to go, his departure with the demon was not a matter of free will.

''And what's that?''

''Burn it,'' Ciel said, and lifted his eyes to meet Sebastian's. The deep blue oceans there were stormy, filled with dark promises and hatred; Sebastian's heart started thumbing.

''Your village? What about the people? Your parents, the blonde girl?'' Sebastian wasn't easily shocked, but somehow, in the span of two hours, Ciel had managed to turn everything he knew about humans upside down.

'' _Burn it_. Everything, all of it. Turn everything to ashes,''

Breeze blew through their wayward locks, drying their sweat and playing a gentle rhythm. Something new, something phenomenal, a soul brighter than the moon above them, and it was completely Sebastian's. He would set the world on fire for this boy, one village at a time.

''Yes, my lord,''

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what you think, I live for the feedback. Also I'm [Nisaki-Chan](https://nisaki-chan.tumblr.com/) on tumblr come say hi!


End file.
